Maestros del Fuego: Indra Otsutsuki
by Soy tu perdicion
Summary: Azula ha despertado en un mundo nuevo. Un lugar donde no existe el Avatar, La Poderosa Nación del Fuego, de La tierra o cualquier otra Gran Nación para el caso. Aquí no es la Princesa, no es la Hija del Señor del Fuego, no es nada. ¿Qué sucede cuando lo descubre?Cuando sus planes de poder se han visto interrumpidos por este desarrollo.-La fortaleza Otsutsuki.Raíz del Ninshu.
1. Avatar&Naruto Azula ¶

AZULA

¿Puede un alma corrompida no ser abandonada en las profundidades de un risco inalcanzable. Emociones enganchadas al corazón que consumen la esencia de la misma?

¿Hay Salvación?

El sentimiento que creías prescindible, No lo es.

AMOR

Porque el alma inanimada

que descansa en los proyectos , y vive en los propósitos. Se siente Vacía.

Se reanima y despierta

Con el calor del sentimiento.

"¿Has olvidado que eres un ser humano?"

Eres presa de las emociones.

No puedes vivir sin ellas, no puedes desecharlas y dejarlas en un baúl escondido.

Las emociones son la fuerza de un ser humano, pero también son la debilidad. El amor es un sentimiento hermoso y cálido que a la vez puede ser transformado en el más cruel odio y desdén.

Ideas contrarias. Existencia de opuestos. Se necesitan mutuamente, y los necesitas a ellos.

¿Puedes dar cuenta de ello?

Antes que lo pierdas todo.

Tu corazón

Tu cordura

Tu propósito...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-¶[Un nuevo comienzo]


	2. Prefacio

El sonido suave de las palabras y la voz dulce susurran de forma perversa, su sonrisa maliciosa y ojos color miel brillan en diversión. No obstante parecen no funcionar en la otra persona.

Su rostro inexpresivo se mantiene intacto, ignorando la otra presencia a favor de mantener su serenidad habitual.

-Pareces demasiado tranquilo, Indra. Si yo estaría en tu posición, me mostraría preocupada. Tu amado padre parece favorecer a tu hermanito, y lo prefiere por encima de ti-Hizo una pausa par expresar su fingida preocupación por su acompañante.

-¿Seguirías mostrándote tranquilo cuando finalmente seas despojado de tus derechos? Como yo lo veo, la filosofía de tu padre está de acuerdo con Ashura y cuando llegue el momento...no tendrás nada-negando con la cabeza en decepción, una pequeña sonrisa abrió paso en su rostro.

El joven de cabello castaño largo no dio ninguna respuesta, después de unos segundos de silencio, lo cual pareció minutos, decidió molestarse en responder.

-Ashura nunca sería capaz de traicionarme. El es consciente que mi derecho de nacimiento es "Heredero del Ninshu"- la voz gruesa de Indra era firme en su declaración.

Indra giro un poco su cuerpo y la miró de reojo.

-No hables así de mi familia, Azula... - la frialdad en su voz podía congelar un río sin embargo Azula mantuvo su sonrisa.


	3. La Mujer de Las Llamas Azules

Los rayos del sol golpearon sus ojos, con incomodidad abrió sus ojos color miel y la luz del sol inundó su visión, cegandola por unos instantes. Sentía el suave vegetación sobre su piel, refrescante y liviana. Aún en la misma posición, con su cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo y sus brazos sueltos se preguntó como había llegado ahí, no recordaba haber quedado dormida en este bosque, mucho menos haber caminado por uno. Trató de levantarse, mas su cuerpo adormecido no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Decidio ser paciente en recuperar su movilidad. ¿Como había llegado aquí?.No lo sabía .

Con un nuevo impulso, logró ponerse de pie y sonrio por su victoria.

Analizando el lugar, dio en cuenta que todavía se encontraba en la Nación del Fuego, el clima cálido y los grandes árboles eran una indicación que el verano se encontraba en su mayor apogeo. Se sintió complacida en saber que se encontraba en su Nación, los otros territorios no tenían la similitud del clima y ambiente cálido único que sobresalía en su país.

Confiaba en su deducción, ella no podía estar equivocada.

Decidiendo explorar el bosque, encontro la necesidad de encontrar su camino regreso a la civilización. Para regresar a la capital debe encontrar algunos aldeanos que ofrescan amablemente su ayuda en determinar en qué parte del territorio se encontraba.

Caminando cerca de dos horas, su estómago gruñó con hambre. Debería poder cazar algo, simplemente no se encontró con ningún animal decente. Esperaba encontrar por lo menos un pato-tortuga, bastante común por la Nación del Fuego. Se detuvo cuando escucho el sonido del agua chocar con la roca, el salvajismo del agua. Al parecer un río cercano estaba cerca de su posición. Podría cazar algunos peces para el almuerzo.

Caminando en dirección del sonido de la corriente, llegó a un claro.

Los peces saltarines salían del agua para alzarse sobre el aire y volver nuevamente al agua. Parecía una danza de peces, subiendo y bajando.

Momento de cazar a su presa

Con su estómago satisfecho, es momento de seguir adelante. Encontrar un pueblo cercano es su prioridad.

/Más tarde/

Habiendo llegado a las puertas de un "humilde" pueblo. Camino por la calle principal, observa a las personas conversar alegremente, a las madres comprando el alimentos para sus hijos, y los niños corriendo de un lado a otro sin preocupaciones.

No parecen haber notado que la Princesa de La Nación del Fuego está frente a ellos.

Deberían sentirse honrados de su presencia. Luego hablaría con el líder de este pueblo, para asegurarse que no sea un incompetente como Ukano, el gobernante de la Nueva Ciudad de Ozai.

Las personas del pueblo frenan sus actividades para mirar a este extraño visitante. Una mujer con el cabello negro hacia atrás envuelto alrededor de un soporte, ojos pequeños y alargados y la tez lechosa. Además de poseer un atuendo "unico" por decirlo menos.Una armadura color rojo y negro con un estampado de llamas en la parte posterior de la misma, y los "zapatos" puntiagudos.

La curiosidad atrae las miradas de los aldeanos sobre ella, más aún por su armadura. ¿Por qué usar una armadura en tiempos de paz?

Finalmente veo a estas personas detenerse y mirarme en contemplación. Entonces espero su reconocimiento y las reverencias que merezco. Sin embargo, nada... Solo me miran con ¿curiosidad? Acaso no saben que soy Azula, hija del Señor del Fuego Ozai. ¡Como se atreven a olvidar a su señor! .

Azula mantiene su postura erguida, alta y orgullosa. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su armadura resplandeciente a la luz del sol es la imagen perfecta de una princesa guerrera de la Nación del Fuego. Sin embargo el ceño fruncido en su rostro deja en claro que no se encuentra feliz, y la próxima persona en cruzar su camino será víctima de su ira.

— Tengo que reprender al inútil que no sabe gobernar—murmuro por lo bajo de esta situación.

Si su Procesión Real estuviera aqui, habría ordenado a sus hombres mostrarles una lección de su autoridad.

—¿No es extraña esa mujer?, Mira la ropa que viste—dijo un hombre mientras molesta a su amigo para mirar en dirección a la mujer extraña.

—Bueno si, pero no me molestes, solo es una extranjera. Ya sabes que son raros—comento de forma natural sin mostrar demasiado asombro

Pero es linda, a pesar de llevar esa armadura y zapatos rarospensó en voz alta con su mirada persistente en la mujer de armadura roja escarlata.

Su comentario ganó esta vez la sorpresa de su amigo, quien pensó que estaba loco. La mirada molesta de esa mujer le causó escalofríos.

Es aterradorafue su único pensamiento.

Los aldeanos cerca de la visión de Azula se sentían intimidados por la molestia de la joven. Sentían el peligro en oleadas. Así que sabiamente haciendo caso a sus instintos, giraron el rostro a favor de seguir con sus actividades como antes que llegara la extraña. No mirarían nuevamente incluso si tenían curiosidad por la desconocida.

Azula que noto el desinterés de los aldeanos, estaba molesta por ser ignorada por estas "simples personas" de bajo rango social.

eligen ignorarme a razón de seguir con sus actividades rutinarias. Pronto serán castigados por su insolenciaPensó maliciosamente al imaginar la desesperación de los aldeanos cuando su pena sea entregada en 'recompensa' por su atención.

Siguiendo su camino sintió la mirada persistente de alguien, y girando en dirección vio a dos hombres. Uno tenía una cara de molestia mientras que el otro miró hacia otro lado. Como si ella no hubiera notado su mirada.

—Supongo que nombrar un líder mejor calificado puede esperar—murmuró para sí misma.

Sus intenciones anteriores podían esperar. Por ahora, las repuestas que necesitaba eran prioridad.

Un callejón... El lugar perfecto para interrogarPensó mientras avanza en dirección a los dos aldeanos que serían sus informantes.

Se está acercando, ¿Debería correr ahora? pensó frenéticamente cuando ve a la desconocida acercarse más. ¡Ya es demasiado tarde!

—¿Como te llamas?. No importa, Dime, ¿En qué parte de la Nación del Fuego nos encontramos?. Desconozco el lugar —Pidió /ordenó Azula al joven aldeano que sudaba por la mirada intimidante de ella.

Mientras que su amigo, el tonto que no dejaba de mirarla,repondio por él.

Después se lo agradecería.

—mi nombre es Naoto, mi amigo aquí es Kai y este es el Pueblo Sawara. Aunque no conozco ninguna Nación del Fuego —dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa alegre. Ignorando la parte de "no importa tu nombre".

—¿Realmente no conoces la Nación del Fuego? —preguntó con sorpresa, no habiendo esperado esa declaración.

¿Está no era la Nación del Fuego?/¿Entonces donde estaba?

O tal vez este hombre era ignorante.

—No, nunca he escuchado ese nombre—respondió confundido por la sorpresa de la mujer.

—Es imposible que no lo conozcas. ¿Estás tratando de confundirme? —preguntó con cierto peligro en su voz.

Kai lo percibió, pero Naoto no porque seguía sonriendo.

—¿Conoces al Señor del Fuego Ozai? Tu emperador —volvió a preguntar, con voz más calmada.

Después de todo cada habitante de la Nación del Fuego conocía el nombre de su Señor, sino es así,su título correspondiente. La educación disciplinada fue un sistema que forma futuros soldados de su Nación, por lo tanto lealtad al Señor del Fuego. Mentes moldeadas para servir fielmente a su gobernante y Señor.

No había Nación que desconozca el poder de la Nación del Fuego.

Las otras naciones conquistadas también conocían el nombre de su enemigo. Conocían y temblaban ante el nombre del Poderoso Señor del Fuego. Sus ciudades y destruidos son una mancha de sangre que dibuja el nombre de Ozai.

—Nunca he oído ese nombre, menos el de un emperador —declaró Kai rápidamente antes de que esta mujer enloqueciera.

La situación se estaba tornando peligrosa, por lo que no podía confiar en su estúpido amigo para no hacer nada tonto.

—Mientes, ¿Cómo no puedes conocer al Señor del Fuego? —preguntó con el frío de la amenaza en sus palabras. Su ceño fruncido se pronunció aún más luego de escuchar la negativa de estos hombres.

¿Estos simples aldeanos niegan a su emperador? /Lidearia con ello.

—Es cierto, aquí no existe ningún emperador. Estas tierras no han visto ningún hombre que se haya proclamado con un título como tal—reafirmo con aparente calma, aunque por dentro esta sudando a balas por el enfado de esta peligrosa mujer. No sabía cómo estaba de pie sin temblar, cuando su yo interno temblaba como una gelatina.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás que nunca has oído del avatar? —preguntó nuevamente, el sarcasmo evidente para que Kai lo notará.

Si por razón extrañamente imposible, ella se había equivocado en determinar que se encontraba en la Nación del Fuego, encontrándose entonces en cualquier pueblo recóndito de alguna podrida Nación. Cualquier indigente que perteneciera a una Nación extranjera guardaba fe y esperanza en el regreso del Avatar. Y su identidad había sido conocida y devotamente glorificado por las personas que vivían fuera de los Muros de la Nación del Fuego. A razón de ser la esperanza de los caídos y la fuerza de los débiles, era simplemente imposible que estos tontos no conocieran al mayor enemigo de la Nación del Fuego, al único error que presentaba una amenaza en los planes imperialistas de La Nación del Fuego en el deseo unificado de gobernar el Mundo y extender su voluntad a las otras Naciones.

—No sabemos de quién hablas. No hay un Avatar, La Nación del Fuego o un Emperador —recalcó con nerviosismo evidente en sus manos sudorosas y el pequeño temblor que sentía en ellas. No sabía en qué momento sus manos habían comenzado a temblar en presencia de esta mujer. Pero se sentía encogido, como un gatito asustado, como una mosca atrapada en la Red de una malévola araña.

Sabiendo que si respondía erróneamente sería su fin/Tal vez debió pedirle una cita a la hermosa chica que había conocido hace unas horas.

—Quizás deba refrescar sus memorias —una torcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una venenosa y cruel que dejó paralizados a los dos hombres frente a ella.

Con la fuerza de un único brazo, agarro a Kai del cuello, sujetandolo por sobre su ropa antes de lanzarlo a la oscuridad del callejon sin mucho esfuerzo, y antes de que Naoto pudiera protestar por la agresión de esta mujer, Azula lo pateó fuertemente en el estómago enviándolo a volar cerca de su amigo.

Anduvo hasta ellos con la elegancia y presunción que sólo una mujer orgullosa e imponente como Azula podía mostrar. El aire pomposo que portaba dejó en claro su naturaleza.

Sádica, cruel, y vilmente malvada como una serpiente.

Azula la Princesa Heredera de la Nación del Fuego.

—Haber cucarachas rastreras es mejor que cooperen si desean vivir — inmediatamente las llamas azules cobran vida en sus manos y el calor aumenta en el antes oscuro callejón iluminado por el intenso fuego azul que amenaza con devorarlo todo.

Los pobres muchachos se encogen de miedo, asustados cuál animales acorralados por un cruel depredador. Azula en todo su explendor es aterradora para unos jóvenes que nunca habían visto el control elemental de un Maestro Fuego.

—Nno no.. Sab sabe..mos n..a...da, ppor.. fa..vor no n.. os h...a..gas da.. ñ..o—suplico Kai desesperadamente, las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos aterrorizados que miraban a la siniestra Azulaque sólo sonrió perversamente al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de este hombre. Aquel miedo y súplica no hizo más que complacerla aún más, estas personas debían conocer su lugar. Debajo de ella.

Sin embargo antes que Azula pudiera preguntar "amablemente", fue detenida por los gritos de una mujer. No hubiera importado si el alboroto en las calles y el bullicio de los pasos apresurados no han de molestar sus oídos y desviado su atención en interés de un suceso entretenido.

—¡Ayuda por favor... tienen a mi hijo!

—Silencio mujer/(bofetada)

—Mamiii... tengo miedo

—Jajajajaja busquen cosas de valor

—Mi tienda es lo único que tengo,

¡Detente!

Los pasos de Azula se detuvieron frente al caos que tenía frente a ella.

Un hombre de fea cicatriz sujetando a un niño, mientras que su madre llora impotente al ver a su hijo en las manos de ese matón. Los cómplices asaltando a los civiles presentes y saqueando las tiendas en busca de cosas de valor.

—¡Por favor!... devuélveme a mi hijo—súplica una mujer al hombre de fea cicatriz que solo se burla de ella y la golpea salvajemente.

La mujer cae al piso, su rostro ensangrentado mezclándose con la arena, y su cuerpo adolorido por la cruel brutalidad de un hombre que le arrebato a su hijo. Aún así, con sus pocas fuerzas sujeta al hombre de sus pies y súplica de forma lastimera por el bienestar de su hijo.

—¡Sueltame zorra!

—Por fa.. vor...

El hombre se la quita de encima sujetandola de sus cabellos fuertemente antes de lanzarla lejos de él. Desprecio y humillación al pobre ser que se arrastra en la arena. El rostro sucio y desgastado de la mujer manchado en sangre y lágrimas derramadas miran a su hijo que llora por ayuda a su madre.

Quiere abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien, pero el mounstro que disfruta su crueldad no es piadoso.

Azula tiene suficiente de esto. Estos bárbaros son unos mounstros, pero hoy conocerán a un mounstro más grande que ellos. Uno más aterrador y sanguinario.

El matón de fea sicatriz sonríe salvajemente viendo a la mujer ensangrentada y al mocoso llorón pedir ayuda para su madre. Lástima que los otros aldeanos hayan huido por sus vidas, cuidar a sus familias o resguardar sus tiendas. El esfuerzo vale, pero no sirve cuando estos mounstros amenazan a las mujeres y apuñala a los hombres.

Sin embargo su risa cruel cesa cuando un pie se estrella en el costado de su cara enviándolo a volar lejos de la mujer y su hijo.

Intenta levantarse pero Azula golpea su pie derecho en la sien del hombre. La patada se conecto brutalmente con la frente y envió al hombre a estrellarse con la tierra, creando un cráter.

"Pagarás por esto perra"

—Hablas demasiado.

Pisando el cuello del hombre Azula mira a la vil escoria antes orgulloso y jactancioso. Ahora solo esforzándose por respirar mientras su mirada furiosa intenta atravesar su cráneo. Como si una mirada asesina de un ser tan insignificante tuviera valor.

—Mirandote altivo a ti mismo, cuando no eres más que inmundicia repugnante viviendo de los débiles.

"¡Disfrutaré cortando tus extremidades y verte gritar de dolor! "El hombre bajo Azula escupió furiosamente hacia la mujer que lo había golpeado. Planeando vengarse cuando terminará con ella.

La basofia escupiendo porquería barata, Decidiendo acabar con el hombre su pie derecho se encendió en llamas azules antes de quemar el costado derecho del rostro de esa vil criatura.

"Aah aaaahhhh aaahhh" grito en agonía cuando sintió su piel derretirse cual mantequilla cortada por un cuchillo caliente.

El dolor y dolor que el hombre sufría en ese momento no hizo más que deleitar a Azula por su excepcional trabajo. El rostro de fea cicatriz ahora deforme con la mandíbula descubierta y la piel al rojo vivo era una imagen desagradable. Cuando terminará el día este hombre no volvería a escupir vulgaridades.

¡Cuidado!

Azula giro levemente solo para ver al resto de los matones que habían acudido en ayuda de su camarada. Ohh los gritos de dolor de este hombre invitó a sus amigos a unirse a la disputa. Simple en la visión de Azula que los veía como cerdos en un matadero

Todos juntos con sus espadas en alto, luciendo amenazantes . Pero cuando Azula dio unos pasos adelante, los ojos de todos se fijaron en lo que había sido del matón de la cicatriz.

Los rostros horrorizados ante la imagen que tenían delante.

La vacilacion y el miedo se hicieron presente en los ojos de los otros hombres. El leve tambaleó en sus espadas y la mirada dudosa de "si podían enfrentar a esta mujer" .

Uhmmm ella podía oler el miedo

"A por ella" gruñó un hombre, aparentemente el único con valor para cargar hacia adelante con la espada en alto, los otros siguiendo su ejemplo .

Azula que los vio venir. Solo negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera se molestaría en pelear con esas molestias. No eran dignos de desafiarla. Solo pequeños insectos que podría aplastar cuando lo deseara. Por lo tanto no estaría peleando una "batalla" que no queria pelear.

En su misma posición, al mismo tiempo alzó sus brazos y su pierna izquierda, inclinando su postura para posteriormente golpear el suelo con su pie antes en el aire y bajar los brazos. Desatando furiosas llamas que se alzaron como una ola gigante, avanzando en una carrera ardiente hacia los estupefactos hombres que contuvieron el aliento con lo que se cernía sobre ellos.

Inmediatamente corrieron con la cola entre las piernas, su gallardía despedida por el temor a ser calcinados por las llamas azules que consumían el prado verdoso y fértil.

Error.

Ahora el fuego desatado por ella se estaba expandiendo. Necesitaba ser apagado si estos Aldeanos querían seguir viviendo en su aldea. Si las llamas continúan alimentándose no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que alcanzar el pueblo. Y lo que una vez fue Sawara solo sería un recuerod en las cenizas de un pueblo abandonado.

Sin embargo no se podía hacer nada, solo podía mirar como el fuego arrasaba todo a su paso. Su iracunda naturaleza quemando y devolviendo, creciendo sobre lo que consumía.

No hubo tristeza ni pena, sólo aceptación por la devastación de su naturaleza.

"Hasta que..."

—¡Kai, necesitamos más agua!

Los tontos a los que habia conocido horas antes estaban parados frente a ella con baldes de agua y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. Ellos y muchos más aldeanos se encontraban reunidos con baldes de agua y cualquier recipiente que pueda ser llenado con el líquido para apagar el fuego.

No lo entendió.

Horas después

El fuego habia sido controlado y debidamente pagado por los aldeanos de Sawara. Ahora se encontraban felices celebrando por haber despedido a los malhechores. Y para su sorpresa la habían elogiado por su habilidad. Al principio fueron temerosos, pero el miedo fue aplacado cuando la mujer a la que indirectamente ayudó atesto a favor de ella. Contándoles a los demás como había acabado con esos matones que solían aterrorizar a Sawara.

"Estaban felices y agradecidos con ella".

No podía ser cierto, sin embargo sus sonrisas agradecidas decían lo contrario. Esta inclinada a pensar que mentían y no eran mas que hipócritas. Pero había visto en los ojos de estas personas la sinceridad. No podían esconderse de sus ojos, su vida como Princesa le enseño a ver las intenciones de las personas. Ella podía ver a los hipócritas y los amables. Las personas de buen corazón existían. Sin embargo no pertenecía a esa categoría. Ella era Azula.

Si hizo lo que hizo. No fue por amabilidad ni por lástima de los pobres ciudadanos. No le importaban en lo mínimo. Solo se tomó la molestia por el simple hecho de no gustarle esos hombres, actuando todo poderoso. Los soberbios eran insectos que volaban demasiado alto. Si no tenias el poder par respaldar tu posición entonces no merecías nada. Sino más aprovechandose de los débiles. Fue aburrido. No había gloria ni poder en ser más fuerte que alguien débil. Hombres arrogantes creyéndose más que los demás.

No estaba siendo Hipócrita. Y si lo era tampoco le importaba.

La Nación del Fuego había buscado conquistar a las demás Naciones. Tenían el poder y los recursos para lograrlo. Su elemento no sólo fue superior y potenciado por el cometa Sozin. Estaban destinados a gobernar sobre las demás Naciones. No podia haber igualdad cuando jugaban en la liga de los fuertes. La Grandeza de la Nación del Fuego debía ser extendida, su voluntad dominar y ser la ley. Nunca debía ser cuestionado su derecho legítimo divino de gobernar.

Por eso, dado que la Nación del Fuego era poderoso. Su derecho tenía que ser reclamado. Los fuertes debían gobernar sobre los débiles. Esa era un aley en la naturaleza. El conejo es un alimento de la liebre porque no puede defenderse de su agresor y por ser más débil. La cadena alimenticia tiene un orden que debe ser respetado. Es el verdadero equilibrio.

Se encontraba descansando en una cama acogedora. Sayuri, la mujer a la que habia salvado, le ofreció posada en su casa, afirmando que estaba agradecida. Se habría negado,después de todo no le gustaba recibir ayuda de las personas y prefería valerse de si mismas, pero evaluando su situación y la falta de un techo y comida caliente para pasar la noche no pudo negarse la ayuda de la mujer. Sayuri le había ofrecido un lugar para quedarse por un tiempo ilimitado, es decir el tiempo que ella deseara permanecer en el pueblo.

Sin embargo sus preocupaciones no se había desvanecido. Solo parecían haber aumentado. Si no tenía suficiente con él Avatar y la captura de su hermano, ahora se encontraba en tierras desconocidas.

Sayuri había firmado que no existía ninguna Nación del Fuego y restado la existencia del Avatar. Se había negado a creerle, pero las evidencias estaban frente a ella. Estas personas nunca habían conocido el control elemental. El pueblo entero en sí era ignorante de las naturalezas elementales. No podía ser un pueblo en sí el que mintiera. Y por sobre todo ella podía saber si lo hacían, conocía las reacciones mínimas de un sujeto en el arte de la mentira. Se mostró comprobada en la sinceridad e inocencia que poseían los aldeanos. Estas personas eran inocentes y no conocían el camino oscuro.

Lo que llevó a la conclusión de encontrarse en un lugar diferente, un continente distinto y por ridículo que sonará un mundo distinto. Tendría que averiguarse. Nada era seguro por ahora.

No obstante su interés rehuyo en el relato de la mujer acerca de una fortaleza Otsutsuki, cuya familia tenía poderes similares al suyo, así como también la habilidad de sanación.

Naturalmente después de escuchar las hazañas de un poder como tal, lo deseaba y quería obtenerlo. Tal vez pronto marcharía en busca de su descubrimiento.

Si era verdad, se aseguraría de capturar a un mienbro de esa familia y revelar los secretos.

El sendero ambicioso de ganar más poder.

... Su misión

Si lo lograba, podia volver a su patria con un descubrimiento que impulsaría la armada de la Nación del Fuego. Conquistar a las otras Naciones y tomar la corona de una reina bañada en oro y plata.

Ya podía saborear la victoria de humillar a su estúpido hermano robándole su derecho legítimo. Burlándose de él por ser débil. Por ser un fracaso para la familia. La oveja Negra. El imperio no necesitaba de una mancha insignificante y sin valor como lo era Zuko, una deshonra para un maestro fuego.

Su inútil hermano siempre opacado por ella. Destinado a ser su sombra y vivir debajo de su brillantez.

Esta vez sería definitivo, terminaría con su mísera existencia.

Un descubrimiento de tal importancia sería la gloria de su Nación y la devastación de los enemigos de la Nación del Fuego.

/Semanas después /

Los rumores de "La Mujer de Las Llamas Azules" habían llegado a muchos rincones, el apodo ahora se susurraba en muchas aldeas. Después que un aldeano lo supo, este se lo contó a otro y la cadena se había extendido hasta llegar a la Fortaleza Otsutsuki.

Al comienzo eran los rumores de una mujer que habia utilizado el poder del Chakra para combatir a unos matones. Pero conforme el chisme se había propagado por el territorio, la información se había confundido y distanciado de la versión original.

Ahora eran los rumores de una mujer y unos bandidos que aterrorizaban a las aldeas saqueando bienes de valor. Una mujer que utiliza los poderes del Chakra para el "mal" . Malversando las enseñanzas del Sabio.

Hagoromo se encontraba en su despacho leyendo unos pergaminos sobre el Ninshu. Reflexionando sobre el desarrollo del Ninshu a lo que había evolucionado con el paso del tiempo.

La vida de las personas se había facilitado con la Invencion del Jutsu. Las creaciones de Indra habían sido positivas para el desarrollo de la humanidad.

Han de utilizar jutsus de diferentes naturalezas para la vida diaria y facilitar sus actividades cotidianas.

Estaba satisfecho con el Jutsu y el cambio positivo en la humanidad. Ahora todos trabajaban conjuntamente en el aprendizaje de los Jutsu, así como también entrenaban su cuerpo y mente para mantener la armonía física y mental.

Sin embargo no era tonto y temía que algún día el Chakra fuera usado como un arma que podría traer caos y destrucción al mundo Humano.

Todavia recordaba la preocupación de Indra hace años cuando sus invenciones estaban siendo practicadas por sus seguidores.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por...

—Disculpe Hagoromo-Sama tengo noticias que informarle.

—Adelante, procede.

—¿Recuerda el Rumor de la "Mujer de Las Llamas Azules"?

—Claro, algunos de mis seguidores han oído sobre ella. Sin embargo parecía ser mentira su capacidad para producir Llamas Azules.

—Pues son reales, Asabi, se encontró con unos matones escondidos en los bosques cerca de nuestra fortaleza que habían luchado con ella.

A pesar de todo su poder, Hagoromo, no había podido eliminar la violencia y maldad en todos los humanos. Las personas cerca de sus territorios vivían de forma pacífica y nunca enfrentaban conflictos.

La paz había reinado en el mundo. Sin embargo no significa que no haya personas malas. El mundo estaba habitado por personas amables y gentiles, otras despreciables.

Hubo eventos donde la sangre del hombre se derramó sobre la tierra, choque de espadas y gritos de batalla.

—Entonces es cierto... —Murmuró Hagoromo para sí mismo.

Si uno de sus seguidores había confirmado la existencia de una mujer con esa habilidad el creería. Confiaba en el juicio de sus seguidores.

—Esa mujer está utilizando el Chakra de forma incorrecta. Esta malversando sus enseñanzas Hagoromo-sama—huzo una pausa en sus siguientes palabras—Si me disculpa creo que debe ser revundicada en su formación.

—¿Qué piensas Futami?

—Creo que debería enviar a uno de sus hijos para traerla entre nosotros e instruirla adecuadamente en las bondades del Chakra.

—Tienes razón, ella necesita conocer el lazo que une los corazones de los humanos. Si comprende el Chakra, debe ser capaz de entender la guía que representa en el caminos hacia la paz.

—¿Entonces quién sería adecuado?—se preguntó en voz alta Hagoromo porque Futami, su consejero, lo había escuchado y estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su opinión si ayudaba a su maestro.

—Indra-sama es cuidadoso y responsable—Comenzó calmadamente... —No tendrá ninguna eventualidad en la tarea que le encomiendes.Sin duda cumplirá su orden diligentemente. Por lo contrario Ashura puede tener algunas distracciones en el camino y tardar más de lo debido. Se necesita abordar este asunto con delicadeza y precaucion. Pienso que Indra tiene las cualidades necesarias para llevar a cabo la realización de traer a este nuevo usuario del Chakra que está causando revuelo con sus enseñanzas.

—Tomaré en cuenta tu opinión. Puedes retirarte.

—Con permiso Hagoromo-sama.

Hagoromo se quedó pensando. Después de todo él mismo conocía bien a sus dos hijos. Uno de ellos era el mas idóneo para desvelar la situación y calmar las mareas.

Esta misión era importante para el futuro del Ninshu. Los rumores del Chakra siendo utilizado para actos de guerra estaban mal vistos dentro del Otsutsuki. La situación era apremiante y necesitaban controlar la difamación de un poder que busca la voluntad de la paz.

Indra, se que lo hará bien hijo mío.. ... Pensó Hagoromo después de analizar la situación.

Indra tenía las fortalezas y el poder que se requería.

Vamos chicos comenten si les gusta la primera parte.

Estaría muy feliz si me dan una estrelita

Me emociona que lean mis historias. Gracias por leer.

¿Se imaginan a nuestra querida Azula de Avatar en Naruto?

Más aún en los tiempos de Hagoromo. Cundo el Sabio de los Seis Caminos ha de difundir el chakra.

Aún puedo tener ilusiones de cuál sería la reacción de Indra después de conocer a Azula

Indra desea poder

Azula desea lo mismo

¿Qué futuro ves ahí?

¿Pueden estas personas trabajar como aliados o utilizar se mutuamente por el bien de sus ambiciones? .

Jujuujujjuj

Lo verás pronto.


	4. ¿Eres un Maestro Fuego?

En la Fortaleza Otsutsuki los rumores de "La mujer de las Llamas Azules" había sido tema de conversación. Las personas susurraban abiertamente, comentaban y reunían en las múltiples críticas a la persona que había malversado las enseñanzas de Hagoromo-sama.

Caminando por las calles, Indra había mantenido su rostro impacible, su rostro nunca delató nada. Pero era su aura lo que aullentaba a cualquier tonto a acercarse.

Decir que se encontraba molesto era una subestimación, si el no sabría controlar mejor sus emociones un ceño fruncido estaría permanente entre sus finas facciones.

La responsabilidad de esta tragedia recaia en él. Sus creaciones de estaban volviendo contra el y su familia. Si no era detenido a tiempo podría envolver el mundo en nuevo caos.

Como tal, el debía encargarse de este problema. Eliminarlo de raíz si fuera necesario.

De acuerdo con las leyes, habría un castigo severo. Pero primero el responsable tenía que ser traído para enfrentar el castigo que su padre designará. Ahora, el tenía que ser. Nadie más, no Asura.

Debía asumir las consecuencias de su creación, solucionar este problema lo involucraba solamente a él. Por supuesto la parte intrigante de su ser quería conocer a esta mujer que había alborotado la Paz del Otsutsuki. Sería interesante, lo negó pero todavía picaba allí.

Ahora el había Sido convocado por su padre. No solamente él sino también Ashura. Probablemente para sosegar los rumores y tomar represalias contra el bandido común que se atrevió a utilizar el chakra para sus juegos sucios.

Entrando a la gran sala se encontró en presencia de su padre y su consejero más confiable. En el lado izquierdo algunos seguidores suyos con los cuales comparte sus horas de entrenamiento e ideales. Mientras que en el lado derecho otras personas siempre cerca del Sabio a favor de sus acciones.

—Padre—dijo Indra antes de inclinarse respetuosamente.

—Indra — saludo el sabio a su hijo mayor.

El silencio continúo, su hermano menor aún no había llegado. Indra tenía algunas de suposiciones de lo que su hermano podría estar haciendo. Aún así debió estar presente a la hora indicada cuando su padre lo llamo.

Minutos después unos pasos apresurados se acercaron.

—Padre disculpa por mi tardanza-dijo avergonzado Ashura mirando a su padre.

El sabio solo asintió en señal de tomar asiento. Una vez todo sentados y en completa atención, decidió comenzar la razón de sus preocupaciones.

-Como saben los rumores de "La Mujer de las Llamas Azules" fueron confirmados. Ahora la situación es grave-El sabio una pausa antes de continuar-Se debe detener a esta persona, no podemos dejar que siga el mismo sendero que los delicuentes. Está degradando la imagen del Ninshu.

—¿Que dirían las personas si ven que el chakra está causando mayor destrucción? Podría conducir el uso del Chakra en la dirección equivocada. Si antes el Chakra era un entrenamiento mental y cambio en dirección debido a las propias creaciones de Indra— deteniéndose el Sabio vió que podría haber afectado a su hijo, pero se tranquilizó cuando no lo fue.

—Oniisan—Susurro Ashura mirando intensamente a su hermano.

—No te culpes hijo, tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Además los beneficios que involucra facilitaron la vida de las personas. Muchas personas son felices y utilizan adecuadamente el Chakra. Sin embargo alguien no lo hizo. Por eso la misión que encomendarse es importante. Está persona debe ser traída aquí, escuchar su versión de la historia y juzgarla de acuerdo a sus crímenes cometidos. Aún no podemos tomar en serio los rumores, la justicia debe ser justa incluso para los culpables.

De repente Indra se levantó calmadamente del suelo, avanzo hasta su padre y se arrodilló más cerca de él.

—Padre solicito que me envíes a mi. Siento que es mi responsabilidad tratar con esta persona—dijo Indra mirando a su padre, la determinación y severidad visible en sus ojos.

—Niisan es fuerte padre. El podrá convencer a esta persona de volver al camino correcto.

Indra miró a su hermano. Asura lo estaba apoyando y tenía la sensación que está misión sería encomendada solo a él.

—Si los rumores son ciertos esta mujer puede haber reunido a varios bandidos bajo su mando, así como también a otros delincuentes. En consecuencia si se debe llegar a ella una confrontación sería inevitable. El poder será necesario si opone resistencia e incluso si no lo hace podría enviar a sus secuaces- declaró Indra sabiendo lo que se esperaba de la misión.

—Indra—sama tiene el poder necesario para resguardar el Ninshu-dijo uno de sus seguidores.

—Indra-sama puede resolverlo—dijo otro.

Hagoromo se mantuvo contemplando sus opciones. Su hijo tenía razón en lo que respecta a esta mujer. Ella podría no estar en buenos términos con el Ninshu y atacar sería el pensamiento. El objetivo era evitar cualquier confrontación. Los rumores podrían aumentar si se respondía con la fuerza. Por otra parte su hijo no era tonto y sabía las consecuencias de sus acciones. Indra nunca fue imprudente.

Aunque también deseaba resolver esta situación por medios pacíficos y no con más presión.

Las personas de fuera podrían estar pensando en las nuevas formas de utilizar el Chakra sino lo hacen ahora. Si dejaba a la deriva sus enseñanzas podrían ser malinterpretadas no solo por una sino varias personas y eso podría desencadenar una cadena de eventos que preferiría no imaginar.

Sabía que su hijo mayor era más fuerte y más capaz que Asura. Si se trataba de la fuerza Indra sería el más apropiado, en cambio si se requería conectarse en algún nivel con la persona Ashura sería adecuado. Indra podía ser más fuerte, pero Asura tenía la capacidad de entender a la gente y llegar a los corazones de las personas. Ahora no había equivocación, se necesitaría de ambos. El carácter de uno era el complemento del otro y juntos era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

—La misión será completada por... ambos.

Los ojos de Indra se abrieron un poco en sorpresa.

Pensó que sería el solo, pero sería acompañado por su hermano. No estaba complacido con la decisión de su padre, y se contuvo de replicar.

De cualquier forma la situación estaba en sus manos y el se encargaría de aplicar la ley a la persona que había injuriado a su familia.

Levantándose se alejo sin decir nada. No sin antes mirar a su hermano.

—No me retrases Asura-dijo fríamente antes de continuar su camino.

Dos personas más se retiraron, eran los seguidores de Indra.

Indra fue alcanzado por dos alumnos del Ninshu que frecuentemente entrenaban con él. Y se consideraban así mismos los amigos y fieles seguidores de los ideales del hijo mayor de Hagoromo. No hacía falta decir que el Prodigio les daba una paliza en cada ocasión.

—Era mi responsabilidad. Solo mía—mururo Indra amargamente.

Sus dos seguidores se apresuraron en responder.

—Indra-sama creemos en usted.

Usted solo es suficiente para resolverlo.

—Con su poder puede resolverlo todo

—Exactamente.

—¡Haga que ese traidor pague por sus crímenes!

—¡Aplique todo el peso de la ley sobre esa mujer que degrada sus enseñanzas!

Indra dejo de escucharlos y empezó a caminar, tenía que prepararse para esta misión que posiblemente era larga.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría encontrarla. A parte de eso tendrian que buscar información de ella y profundizar en los rumores. Tal vez algun pueblo conozca su paradero.

Lo peligroso era que podían encontrarse con bandidos y delincuentes. No sería un problema para él pero esperaba que Ashura no lo retrasará ya sea interviniendo o ayudando a las personas con las cuales podía encontrarse en el camino. Había sucedido antes y sinceramente le molestaba demorarse en su objetivo.

El caos producido por esa mujer debía ser detenido y él se encargaría de ello. No sé detendría hasta confrontar a esa mujer..

Indra se movía ágilmente entre los interminables árboles de Fire Nation. No muy lejos de él su hermano menor, Asura, le seguía el paso.

Habiendose detenido en cuantiosas ocasiones. Debian acelerar el paso. Al principio decidieron husmear en los pueblos no demasiado lejanos de la Fortaleza Otsutsuki, estuvieron preguntando constantemente los rumores y después de uno que otro aldeano que colaboro en su búsqueda habían dado con el lugar correcto.

No sin antes ayudar a algunas personas. Porque se vio obligado a hacerlo.

Ashura era blando. Sin dudarlo su hermano se detuvo en cada pueblo a solucionar sus problemas mundanos y ofrecer sus concejos que ayudaron a restablecer el orden. Lo molestó sin fin. Se suponía que debian tomar prioridades y su tonto hermano menor se distraía con problemas sin importancia. Simples problemas sociales sin gracia. Y Ashura tomando el papel de mediador en distintas ocasiones.

Había estado dispuesto a abandonarlo en algún pueblo concurrente pero no podía hacerlo. No podía decepcionar a su padre y decir que abandono a Ashura a su suerte. Por lo tanto fue tolerante, sin embargo su paciencia se había agotado y decidió seguir adelante con o sin su hermano. Suerte para Asura que la última persona que habían ayudado tenía la información que necesitaban.

Aunque un costo, y ese fue ayudar a una débil anciana y su hijo con la carga que llevaban.

A pesar de haber demorado ahora iban en la dirección correcta e Indra tenía la sensación de si no fuera por su hermano habría tomado menos tiempo.

‹‹El pueblo de Sawara está cerca››

-¿Neesan con crees que sea esa mujer?-pregunto Ashura con curiosidad quien sorprendentemente había seguido el ritmo de Indra y no mostraba signos de fatiga.

Tal vez era la mayor resistencia en su cuerpo y que a pesar de no entrenar tanto como su hermano aún podía estar a su lado.

—No lo sé —respondio Indra secamente.

—¿Será tan fuerte como tú? —volvio a preguntar Ashura.

‹‹Lo dudo. Nadie es más fuerte que yo. Todos son débiles›› pensó Indra fríamente al calcular la fuerza de su oponente.

—Jajajaja Creo que no. Nadie es más fuerte que tú Neesan—alegremente se respondió su propia pregunta.

—¿Aceptará venir sin luchar?

—Creo que deberíamos conversar con ella y hacerla entender.— Ashura hablando solo era un fastidio en los oídos de Indra, quien prefería el silencio que las conversaciones aburridas.

"Lo dudo" fue el pensamiento racional que vino a su mente.

Indra no lo mostró, pero se estaba molestando. Su paciencia estaba siendo probada continuamente y las preguntas de su hermano era irritantes.

—¡Basta Ashura! No hagas preguntas estúpidas—exclamo molesto.

Cuando el pueblo de Sawara entro en su punto de visión aceleró el paso siendo seguido por su deprimido hermano

Azula se encontraba en un campo rodeado de verde, con su postura tranquila y la absoluta concentración en sus rasgos. El sol iluminaba sus negros cabellos azabache y blanca piel de porcelana.

Ahora ella estaba practicando sus katas. La situación no impedía que su entrenamiento deba detenerse. Su control de los Rayos no era perfecto y no estaba dispuesta aceptarlo. Incluso ahora debía entrenar para mantener su concentración y fuerza en la canalización de los Rayos. Aunque se felicitaba así misma por sus logros, ella había podido controlar el subelemento. Lo cual la califico como una maestra Fuego por excelencia.

Con las piernas separadas y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Hizo un movimiento circular con los brazos, canalizando el rayo a través de sus brazos. Finalizando su acto vio que todavía tenía un mechon de cabello en su rostro.

¡Maldita sea!

Debería comenzar nuevamente.

No iba a detenerse porque no pudo hacerlo. Ella no era el inútil de su hermano.Ella era mejor y lo había probado muchas veces. Ella era superior.

•Mientras tanto.

Indra y Ashura habían llegado al pueblo de Sawara.

Los múltiples rumores en diferentes lugares culminaban aquí y se sospechaba que este lugar era el escondite de esa mujer.

Sin embargo estaban confundidos.

Contrario a lo que pensaban. Los habitantes de Sawara no estaban aterrorizados ni amenazados por esta mujer como habían creído. De hecho parecían adorarla, su nombre era alabanza entre los aldeanos. Las emociones iban desde el respeto hasta la admiración.

Momentos antes

—Podriamos preguntarle a esas personas. Parecen personas amables.—dijo Ashura con entusiasmo que Indra no pudo comprender.

Mirando por delante vio a unas jovencitas conversando animadamente. Quien sabe pueden contarse sobre sus cosas, el chico que gustan,la comida que cocinan o la moda que encuentran a su agrado. A veces conversar es una forma de alegrar el día en la gente. Compartir sus experiencias y conversar sobre temas mundanos es alentador y relajante. Saber que tienes amigo que estaba dispuestos a escucharte y reír con tus bromas insípidas.

La primera era de cabello castaño y tez Canela mientras que la otra aldeana era pelinegra y de tez más blanca que su amiga.La castaña sonreía y sonreía mientras que su amiga escuchaba atentamente sus parloteos, parecía la más calmada.

—Supongo que si—fue lo único que dijo el silencioso hijo mayor de Hagoromo.

—Bueno entonces, sígueme. Yo me encargaré, hermano.

—Umph

—Disculpen amables señoritas-hizo una pausa para mostrar su sonrisa confiada y relajada antes de continuar—Pues somos forasteros y queremos saber sobre el rumor de "La mujer de las Llamas Azules" , escuché que se estaba hospedando cerca y pensé en conocer a esa persona—dijo ligeramente, no queriendo asustar a estás personas por tener curiosidad en un bandido que posiblemente había cometido actos horribles en este pueblo.

Los ojos de las féminas vieron a Ashura, siguiendo la vista se encontraron con un tranquilo Indra que miraba inpasiblemente a las mujeres frente a el. La reacción fue inmediata, un sonrojo evidente en la mejilla de las jóvenes cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el joven apuesto y de aura indiferente que decía "No me interesas".

Aunque luego de procesar las palabras del otro joven se emocionaron repentinamente.

—Ah se refiere a Azula-sama—dijo la muchacha con una expresión entusiasmada que confundió a los extraños.

Más bien a Indra, que había esperado miedo o temor por mencionar a esta mujer cuyo apodo había alborotado en los otros pueblos que habían visitado. Pero ¿Entusiasmo? No era la reacción que había previsto.

Sus ojos se estrecharon agudamente en evaluar las reacciones de estas dos mujeres. Los relatos que habían oído contradecía el entusiasmo de esta mujer y ciertamente lo desconcertó.

—¿Azula-sama?—esta vez fue Indra quien preguntó.

—Si, ella es la salvadora de nuestro pueblo—dijo la mujer con aires admiración y respeto por la persona que los había salvado cuando Sawara fue atacada por esos rufianes.

Los elogios continuaron por la otra acompañante femenina. Aparentemente estaban entusiasmadas de hablar de la grandeza de esta mujer. Cómo chicas admiradoras hablando del muchacho del cual gustan. Si,podía ser de esa forma si Azula fuera un hombre.

Aunque en este caso se decían alabanzas por una mujer a la que admiraban y veían como un epítome de la fuerza y seguridad.

—Ella salvó a este Pueblo. Verás, este pueblo no era demasiado seguro. Al principio se propuso contratar guardias que actuarán como seguridad pero fue inútil. Cuando los bandidos que rondaban cerca de los límites decidieron atacar, se aseguraron de saquear algunas tiendas y maltratar a las mujeres,mientras que los hombres fueron apuñalados e incluso asesinados. Los ataques a nuestro pueblo se repetían una y otra vez. Teníamos miedo y vivíamos en desconfianza. Aún así tratamos de mirar adelante y vivir nuestras vidas pacíficas, pero esas malvadas personas volvían para recordarnos el miedo. Hasta que ella apareció, y con sus poderes combatió a los bandidos y delincuentes que aterrorizaban este pueblo. Estamos agradecidos con ella.

" Sawara" le debe la tranquilidad que disfruta. La armonía que existe ahora es gracias a ella. Nunca olvidaremos lo que hizo por nosotros, porque ahora los niños pueden correr libremente y las mujeres no preocuparse por los bandidos ni las amenazas-dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la felicidad en su mirada.

—¡Azula-sama es fuerte y hermosa!. Azula-sama derrotó a esos bandidos con sus poderes raros—dijo la joven con excitación cuando hablaba de la mujer de armadura de batalla.

—El pueblo de Sawara está eternamente agradecido con ella—dijo la otra mujer con más calma que su amiga.

—Entonces ella salvo este pueblo—susurro Ashura con asombro genuino.

‹‹Ridiculo››fue el pensamiento de Indra.

—¡Por supuesto. Azula-sama es grandiosa!—exclamo la muchacha joven.

—Entonces...¿Tienes novia?—pregunto la castaña con interés y un sonrojo visible en sus mejillas.

El chico le parecía guapo, el otro también lo era pero prefería no preguntar. Tal vez era por su cara de seriedad e indiferencia. En cierta parte tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Además que este joven apuesto y de tez quemada por el sol era más sonriente. Se sentía bien conversar con él, lo suficiente para darle la confianza de preguntarle sobre si tenía una novia.

—N no ... T...en ..go—dijo Ashura sonrojado mirando a la hermosa chica frente a el.

—Sabes eres muy apuesto—agrego la chica con la cara roja y su rostro botando humo por las orejas.

—¿Vives cerca del pueblo?—volvio a preguntar con nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto su amiga pelinegra miraba a Indra. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con el, se estremeció y miro rápidamente hacia abajo. Sus intenciones de acercarsele fueron disuadidas por esa mira fría. Realmente la asustó, pero re mantuvo enraizada en su lugar.

—Yyyo... viv...vo... un...p..occo...lejos-dijo Ashura también sonrojado por la cercanía de esta chica encantadora.

Indra tuvo suficiente de esto. Ver a su hermano sonrojado y balbuceando porquerías lo irritó de sobremanera. Realmente quería vomitar. Así que dió un paso adelante y tocó el hombro de Ashura, mirando a su hermano con una mirada severa, una mirada que lo devolvió en sus sentidos y sacudió cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza anterior.

No debian retrasarse demasiado y su hermano aquí estaba conversando con estas chicas sobre noviecitos.

¡Que perdida de tiempo!

Recuperando la conversación anterior. Indra hizo las preguntas precisas. Y con las respuestas que ahora tenían fueron en busca de una mujer llamada Sayuri. Según las aldeanas, era quien había hospedado a " La Mujer de Las Llamas Azules" y vivía con ella en su casa desde que había llegado al pueblo.

—¡Sabia que era una buena persona!—dijo Ashura con la alegría rebosante en su exclamación, molestando a Indra por la impulsividad de su molesto hermano menor.

‹‹El Ninshu cambia los corazones de las personas››Habia dicho su padre y el creía solemnemente.

El Ninshu había cambiado la vida de las personas, el lazo que compartían era especial y el estaba seguro que uniría a la humanidad. El amor y la comprensión fue un paso adelante que hizo que las personas confiaran el uno en el otro. Y con el tiempo llevaría la paz al mundo de los Hombres.

—Padre estará contento. El Ninshu está a salvó en las manos de esta mujer. Salvó a estás personas y derrotó a los bandidos. La voluntad del Ninshu arde brillantemente en ella—Ashura volvió a decir con alegría. A veces Indra se pregunto si su hermano podría callarse por tan solo un momento.

Aún así Indra no estaba demasiado convencido.

Aún tenía que conocer a esta persona para decir algo. Cuando lo hiciera podría dar la razón o marcarla como un peligro. Por ahora esperaría, ya habían sido engañados por unos rumores de esta mujer y las palabras de esas aldeanas lo opacaron todo. No volvería a confiar en simples palabras de personas cualquiera.

—¿Lo ves Neesan? No había razón para preocuparnos demasiado—dijo Ashura mirando a su hermano, quien había mantenido el silencio en todo el monólogo de Ashura.

—¿Neesan?—pregunto Ashura nuevamente.

—No lo sabemos aun—finalmente Indra dijo lo que pensaba .

—Pero los rumores de que esa mujer causaba caos y destrucción en los pueblos es FALSO. No hay razón para desconfiar. Escuchaste a los aldeanos, ella es buena. El Ninshu transmitió su voluntad a ella. Estoy seguro que lo entiende—dijo Ashura con seguridad, su puño levantado en el aire y si es posible una bandera de paz agitándose detrás suyo.

Indra nego con la cabeza. Su hermano confiaba demasiado.

Le hizo darse cuenta de lo ingenuo que era. Si es posible más que antes. A pesar de haber crecido en altura, su mente no lo había hecho y la estupidez de su hermano aún molestaba a Indra. ¿Confiar? Fácil de predicar y difícil de hacer. Su Padre y su hermano creían en las personas, en que la paz y el amor serían el puente hacia la Paz. Que equivocados están, sin la fuerza necesaria cualquier cambio que quieran traer a este mundo no seria posible. No todos tenían las mismas creencias y siempre podía haber alguien que contradiga y haga lo contrario. Se necesitaba convicción y fuerza de hierro para manejar a las personas, su carácter y temperamento que pelea con lo que no está de acuerdo. Pero se trataba de eso, hacer que las personas obedezcan una regla común. Esa era la paz, un orden establecido y la ausencia de caos.

—Eres ingenuo—fue lo único que dijo antes de acelerar el paso siendo seguido por un Ashura preocupado por su hermano.

—¿Neesan por qué?

No hubo respuesta.

Entonces decidió caminar en silencio.

Encontrando el lugar que buscaban tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que el residente la abriera. Encontrándose con una mujer de cabellera negra, piel pálida y rostro con muestra de hematomas y golpes recibidos. Se notaba por el cambio de color en la mejilla derecha y la leve hinchazón que aún tenía e rotro de esa mujer. Supuso que se había curado con el pasa de los días, pero aun quedaba evidencia de ello.

—Buenos días Señora. Disculpe por las molestias—dijo Indra educadamente.

La ama de casa sonrió cortésmente a los invitados

—No hay que preocuparse¿Entonces en qué puedo ayudarlos?—pregunto con amabilidad en su tono.

Indra se apresuro a responder. Directo al grano sin irse por las ramas.

Mientras que Ashura mantenía silencio viendo a su hermano tomar cargo de la conversación.

—Estamos buscando a Az... "La mujer de las Llamas Azules" y tengo entendido que se está hospedando aquí—dijo Indra con seriedad.

La amabilidad que antes estaba en la mujer se desvaneció rápidamente. Miro cautelosamente a los hombres frente a ella y frunció el seño en respuesta.

—¿Por qué la buscas?

Ella pensó que estás personas estaban aquí para atacarla. Algunos bandidos y personas de mala muerte habían tocado su puerta buscando a Azula, y fue ella misma quien los atendió. Los quemó con su fuego azul mientras su mirada indiferente les decía que esto no era nada.

Sucedió con varios bandidos, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Los que no volvieron hizo que este pueblo fuera intocable. Y no estaba dispuesta a entregar a Azula,no después de lo que hizo.

—Es por el Chakra que utiliza— explico calmadamente—El Otsutsuki desea hablar con ella. Tanto por los rumores como la habilidades que posee. Necesitamos que aclare ciertas dudas, asimismo pacificar las incertidumbres de su aparición. Debes saber que en los pueblos lejanos se cree que ella forma parte de alguna asociación de bandidos y delincuentes. No podemos permitir que el chakra se relacione con ese tipo de personas. Es por eso la razón de su búsqueda—dijo Indra a la mujer que lo escuchaba atentamente a su explicación.

Dado que la mujer llamada Sayuri con la que se encontraron no pudo decirles dónde estaba esa mujer de nombre Azula. Él y Ashura tuvieron que separarse para encontrar a esta mujer que había captado el interés de Indra luego de escuchar todo lo que había logrado con el Chakra.

Según Sayuri, "La mujer de las Llamas Azules" había llegado repentinamente al pueblo. Utilizando su poder de fuego azul acobardo a los delincuentes y bandidos. Para luego hospedarse en su hogar, que la madre había ofrecido en agradecimiento. También dijo que esa mujer desaparecía a ciertas horas de la mañana y solo regresaba a almorzar o quizá más tarde.

"Indra sospechaba de Azula. Todo en ella es extraño"

Ahora Indra se había hundido en el bosque, traspasando la frondosidad de los árboles siendo guiado por el sonido de rayos y el choque de la tierra con la tierra.

Apresurandose, aceleró el ritmo

y se encontró con la imagen de una mujer pelinegra, cuyo cabello estaba agarrado en un moño. Su piel blanca, tez lechosa con los dedos junto y alzados apuntando en una dirección. También su inusual ropa, que era tipo armadura negro y rojo, con zapatos puntiagudos y alzados.

Que extraña.

Pero lo que lo sorprendió fueron los RAYOS que habían sido desprendidos de las manos de esta mujer, golpeando la tierra a su paso y descargando montículos que fueron descendiendo de dónde estaba.

Inmediatamente la mujer dió en cuenta de su presencia y lo miro detenidamente.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Y que haces aquí?—pregunto ella con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al misterioso hombre de cabello castaño y cejas recortadas.

Mirándolo con escrutinio, alguna voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que este hombre era peligroso. Tenía cierta aura de autoridad y poder en él que lo diferenciaba de otras personas.

Además sabía que el Otsutsuki pronto vendría en su búsqueda. Había llegado a esa conclusión luego de evaluar todos los rumores de la Familia Otsutsuki.

¿Sería este hombre un Otsutsuki?

—Este es el bosque y puedo estar donde quiera—respondio Indra tajantemente.

"Puede ser así, pero es demasiada coincidencia que nos encontremos. Aún más,mis instintos que están alerta sobre su presencia.¿Qué es? No lo se, pero pronto"

—Claro, puedes hacerlo. Sin embargo no lo hagas. Retirarte-dijo Azula mirándolo cautelosamente, su postura rígida para lanzar un ataque en el momento que este sospechoso intentará algo.

—Eres "La mujer de Las Llamas Azules" . He estado en tu búsqueda, ven conmigo y no resistas—ordeno fríamente.

—Entonces es así. ¿Otsutsuki?—cruzando los brazos ante lo que sonó como una orden, un brillo peligroso asomó en sus ojos color miel.¿Quien se creía para ordenarla?¿A ella?

—Ya que lo sabes. Vendrás conmigo por tu voluntad o la fuerza. No importa porque al final perderás. Soy más fuerte que tu, mujer-el rojo Sharingan cobro vida en las orbes del Otsutsuki, su doujutsu gesticulando en amenaza a esta mujer. El no tenía ningún problema en someterla si era necesario.

Ella debía venir con el por las buenas o por las malas. Si fuera por las malas, el aplastaría su confianza.

Azula se rió suavemente, casi burlando el peligro de los ojos Sharingan de Indra. Mostró los dientes en una amplia sonrisa, tan divertida

‹‹Veremos si eres lo que dicen››penso ella con astucia maligna.

Sabiendo que el Otsutsuki estaría en su búsqueda pronto, ella había esperado ansiosamente el momento. Quería presenciar en primer fila los poderes del Chakra, las maravillas que hizo y lo más satisfactorio El Poder que conlleva.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Usando las tácticas de tortura en los hombres con cabeza de pollo que soltaron todo lo que debía saberse sobre el Chakra, la Familia Otsutsuki y las personas dentro de esa fortaleza que lo utilizaban en actividades rutinarias y simples.

Ridículo

Tenían el poder a su disposición y lo utilizaban en tonterías.

Por eso su plan radicaba en infiltrarse y aprender todo lo que se podía sobre el Chakra. Pensó deliciosamente en conocer los secretos de un magnífico poder. Había algo que ganar, mucho que ganar.

Si había alguna posibilidad de aprender un poder desconocido, ella lo tomaría. Aprender esas habilidades, sería una adición a su fuerza, una mayor que comprendía las bendiciones del Chakra.

Pero primero tenía que probar el premio. No tenía sentido ir con el Otsutsuki sin antes ver su recompensa.

Este hombre mostraría la habilidades interesantes que escuchó, forzarlo a pelear era un movimiento inteligente.

—¡Demuestrame lo que sabes Otsutsuki!—exclamo con la ansiedad oculta en su expresión indiferente—Sorprendeme—murmuro.

Golpeando sus puños contra el aire, desataron un furioso fuego de azul característicos que enviaron a Indra.

El Otsutsuki solo pudo mirar con una ligera impresión antes de recuperar sus sentidir y evadir el ataque.

Sonriendo ladeado, Indra miro agudamente a la mujer que había desatado las llamas.

Devolviendo le el favor, sus manos un conjunto de sellos que cubatravesaronrieron de rayos sus manos, uniendolas y lanzando un ataque directo a Azula quien lo veía con ojos impresionados.

Azula que veía los rayos en la mano de Indra no pudo evitar sonreír con demasia. Escuchar lo que algo podía hacer en la boca de todos era diferente a verlo por ti mismo. La diferencia estaba frente a ella.

Esquivando el ataque entrante de Indra salto alto haciendo volteretas en el que, impulsando el fuego entre sus pies. Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra, una columna de fuego se desató en dirección al hombre de ojos rojos antes le había lanzado unos rayos.

Indra hizo nuevamente unas señales de mano y de su boca salió un torrente se llamas que chocaron con el caliente fuego de Azula. Ambas llamas buscando superar el uno al otro, que Alfonso fueron neutralizados por la destreza de su portador.

Marcando la distancia nuevamente ambos se miraron desafiantes. La sonrisa petulante en Azula lanzando el desafío a su oponente. Mientras que Indra solo la miro Impasible, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro en blanco. Pero sus ojos traicionaron su expresión por unos segundos que Azula pudo ver.

‹‹Me mira con esos ojos, se atreve él››

Avanzando uno contra el otro se enfrentan en un partido de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, Azula utilizando su estilo de pelea de un Maestro fuego repartió golpes al aire desviando llamas directo al cuerpo de su oponente, que fueron gracilmente esquivando por Indra, quien contrataco con golpes directos al cuerpo de Azula, difícilmente esquivados por ella, ya que parte de la fuerza de los golpes la hizo retroceder, no lo suficiente para retirarse, pero retraso unos pasos. En parte debido a su experiencia en la lucha y sus reflejos agudos para atacar y esquivar ataques entrantes.

Sin embargo sabía que el hombre de ojos rojos estaba jugando con ella. Podía notar la fluidez en sus ataques , la precisión y fuerza detrás de cada golpe, era seguro que un golpe destinado a su cuerpo sería mortal.

Más que nada, el Otsutsuki tenía activado esos ojos rojos que la desconcertaba.

Azula no estaba familiarizada con ese estilo de lucha. Generalmente un maestro peleaba utilizando su elemento, tanto para la protección como para el ataque.

Por lo cual siempre se guardaba la distancia, en aras de manipular su naturaleza Elemental. Cada Maestro tenía su propia estilo de lucha, dependiendo de su naturaleza. Los maestros fuego no necesitaban conectar golpes con su oponente, las llamas convocadas hacían el trabajo de

asalto. Así como también no dependían de su entorno en el que se encontraban, dado que podían desatar fuego abrasador en el momento deseado, en cualquier momento.

No lo vio venir, una poderosa patada conecto con su estómago y la envío volando contra unos árboles, que rompieron destrozados por la fuerza detrás de la patada.

Azula se levantó jadeante, paso sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios limpiando la sangre que había.

Mirando su propia sangre, sonrió sádicamente al bastardo que la golpeó brutalmente.

Por otro lado Indra tenía la ropa quemada, algunos golpes magullados en su piel ahora remolacha. Porque a pesar de bloquear sus golpes y patadas ágiles, el fuego lo había alcanzado en varias partes del cuerpo quemando su túnica blanca. "No está utilizando sellos de mano, es hábil"pensó Indra aún sosteniendo su brazo magullado.

Recuperando la compostura, Azula hizo movimientos circulares con los brazos, sus dedos juntos en movimiento lanzaron un relámpago directamente a Indra. La velocidad del relámpago avanzando implacable hacia el usuario de Sharingan. Siendo el golpe fatal, los labios de Azula se retorcieron tetricamente, la malicia en sus ojos miel saboreando su victoria.

Mirando su espléndido trabajo, espero ver al Otsutsuki electrocutado o tendido en el suelo. Pero nada, había desaparecido del punto de ataque ¿Cómo?¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Lo esquivo ?

Azula aún recuperándose del ataque anterior de Indra, abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando vio unas armas afiladas venir en su dirección. Luego Azula evitó minuciosamente el ataque, haciendo que los Kunai se estrellaran limpiamente en el árbol.

Cuando vio las afiladas armas, Azula se horrorizo al imaginar que el ataque la hubiera golpeado. Por qué allí frente al árbol, las cuchillas habían traspasado el primero completamente, avanzando en dirección al segundo.

Sin embargo antes de suspirar, unas candentes llamas en forma de dragón vienen hacia ella, el dragón rugiente es amenazante en toda su gloria,Azula todavía se mantiene en su posición sorprendida por la Manipulación de Fuego, superando su primera impresión desencadena sus propias llamas azules que combaten con el dragón en fuerza y poder.

Auge

Las dos técnicas de Karina chocaron entre si causando una gran explosión. Aunque Azula puede protegerse del dragón de Fuego de Indra. Todavía recibe quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

‹‹¿Como puede darle forma y vida al fuego?Eso es impresionante›› Ese último ataque le robó el aliento, su respiración fatigada es intermitente.

Entonces en sus manos forma un disco de fuego giratorio azulado que lo lanza directamente al Otsutsuki de cabello castaño.

Indra respira pesadamente‹‹Ella es fuerte›› piensa sin despegar la vista de su oponente, ella forma un disco de fuego que viene directamente hacia él. Podría esquivarlo, pero estratégicamente se sustituye con un objeto cercano, dejando un clon de si mismo en el lugar, antes de escabullirse entre los árboles.

Ahora Azula avanza rápidamente, con sus brazos detrás como propulsor con sus llamas y sus zapatos también, se dirige al Otsutsuki de túnica blanca que la mira Impasible desde su posición alejado del terror de sus llamas. Ahora cerca, unos de sus puños golpea el aire con su familiar fuego azul directo al Otsutsuki, viendo la inevitable caída esta vez sonríe con satisfacción.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, alguien está detrás de ella sosteniendo un Kunai afilado contra su cuello. Su muñeca apretada dolorosamente por una mano varonil.

¿Cómo?¿Lo ví ahí hace un instante?¿Es tan rápido?¿Cómo se pudo detrás de mi sin que lo supiera?

—Rindete o muere—ordena fríamente.

—¿Morir?—pregunto monotonamente.

—No puedes matarme y lo sabes—dijo ella sin emoción en un tono plano— Independientemente si tienes deseos de hacerlo, hundir la cuchilla en mi garganta. No lo harás. Estás obligado a seguir los principios del Ninshu, la filosofía moral que predicas te detiene de cometer un asesinato sin juicio. Si muero ahora simplemente sería una muerte juzgada de acuerdo a tus estándares, sin un juez o ejecutor legal capaz de dictar una sentencia sobre mis actos. Entonces opines contradiga los propósitos Morales y filosóficos que el Ninshu ha basado sobre sus raices—desafio Azula con una sonrisa maliciosa, recibiendo una penetrante mirada de Indra.

Indra reflexionó sobre sus palabras, ella tenía razón. Aunque solo lo había mencionado matarla para detenerla, no podía hacerlo, no cuando los argumentos que presentó eran irrefutables.

—De cualquier forma. Me rindo, ire contigo—declaro Azula firmemente sin apice de duda.

—¿Por qué? —esta vez fue el turno de Indra de preguntar.

—Has Sido un digno oponente. Además de ser interesante y misterioso. Encuentro curiosidad en aprender más sobre el Ninshu y las artes que prácticas —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Podrias haber aceptado venir sin pelear. En cambio decidiste hacerlo porque deseabas ver el poder del Chakra, ¿Es verdad?

—No iría con alguien que es más débil que yo, no habría sentido de progreso si doy razón a la fuerza. No me gusta retrasarme y tampoco estar con gente que es demasiado débil e indefensa que no puede salvarse a si misma—revelo Azula, no preocupada por decirlo.

Indra abrió los ojos ligeramente, por primera vez encontrando a alguien que tenía los mismos pensamientos que él. Alguien que despreciaba a los débiles y odiaba perder tiempo con asuntos inútiles.

—Bien, sin embargo aún hay algunas preguntas que debes responder— su tono peligro enfatizó la siguiente parte—no intentes nada peligroso por que no me detendré de matarte—amenazo Indra.

Luego quito el Kunai del cuello de la mujer intrigante. Tal como había dicho, había preguntas que esta mujer debía responder. Era sospechosa, y la forma en que utilizaba los jutsus era diferente a lo que había creado. Hacer jutsus sin señales de mano era impresionante. O ella era una mujer astuta o había algo más que estaba ignorando..

Azula rio entre dientes por la amenaza, al dejar de sentir la presion del Kunai en su garganta—Oh ¿Y Otsutsuki?

Dos dedos se colocaron peligrosamente cerca de su cuello muy repentinamente. Un dúo de brillantes llamas azules comenzó a calentar. Apretó los dientes al sentir que una minoría de su carne se calentaba, pero se negó a emitir algún gemido de dolor .

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, podrías enojarme y accidentalmente derretir tu garganta , ¿Me aclaro?— Azula declaró sobriamente.

— Claro—dijo Indra aún imperturbable, no molesto por esa simple muestra de valor.

— Veo que utilizas el Fuego Control y también el Rayo. Dime ¿eres un maestro Fuego?—pregunto ella con interés, sabiendo que la forma como peleó utilizando el fuego es diferente a la tradición normal como lo ejerce un usuario de Fuego Control.

—¿Fuego Control? Solo puede decir que manejo el Fuego y el Rayo. Son mis afinidades naturales—respondio Indra sin molestarse por la pregunta incluso cuando ella lo amenazó.

Tenía que reconocer su fuerza. Ella no era una mujer corriente. Normalmente las mujeres eran seres débiles en sus ojos. Su propia madre muriendo pateticamente luego de dar a luz a Ashura. Pero aquí estaba una mujer que había roto sus estándares y prejuicios con el sexo opuesto, ciertamente lo había impresionado, su habilidad de lucha y ferocidad en la batalla, pero lo más peligroso es su astucia. La forma en que ella hablo no dejo lugar a dudas ni a preguntas. Tan segura de si misma y la confianza palpable en sus propias palabras.

—El Chakra es verdaderamente impresionante. ¿Todas las personas son tan hábiles como tú ?—pregunto nuevamente.

Indra dió una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, agitando la mano desdeñosa mente.

— Tendrías que verlo por ti misma, ¿Azula?—dijo él, pronunciando su nombre. De todas formas los aldeanos lo sabian, de hecho todo el pueblo de Sawara conocía el nombre de Azula.

—Sabes mi nombre incluso sin haberme presentado. Que descortés—dijo ella mientras marcaba la distancia.

— Soy Azula, hija del Señor del Fuego Ozai—se presentó a si mismo con orgullo en sus palabras. Por otro lado, tampoco reveló demasiado sobre su procedencia, sabiendo que este era un lugar diferente al que conocía.

El cambio era confuso, pero con los días había llegado a aceptar está nueva realidad que se presentó ante ella. No sé arrepentio ni dejo que sus lágrimas nos entramadas abrumaran su sentido de raciocinio. Tampoco iba a arrastrarse miserablemente por estar alejado de su Nación y su Patria.

A pesar de encontrarse en un País del Fuego. El clima y geografía similares en cierta medida, la fauna era diferente y otras plantas exóticas que no había conocido.

Lo más súbito. "El imperio que su Padre tanto había forjado no existía" era solo el polvo en su imaginación austera.

Acepto el cambio y le dió la Bienvenida. Ahora solo tenía que maniobrar adecuadamente si quería obtener lo que deseaba. Después de haberse instalado en este pueblo que la Adoro y le extendió una alfombra roja por su virtud de quemar miserables alma de seres sin valor, dedico su tiempo restante a investigar dónde se encontraba, los territorios cercanos y los pueblos con nombre que existían. Tenía que conocerlo todo, tenía que tener una idea de dónde estaba y que debía hacer a continuación. Cuando lo tuvo todos preparado, lo que más le sorprendió fue el Chakra que existía, el poder que una fortaleza podría dentro de sus muros y ejercía sobre sus ciudadanos.

Se deleito con solo imaginarlo. Un poder inconmensurable y absolutamente prodigioso en sus explendidas manos. Ni siquiera era necesario perseguir su ambición, estás personas llegarían a ella, sabiendo el caos que provocó en los demás pueblos. No podrían mantenerse tranquilos sin ir en búsqueda del nuevo desequilibrio encontrado.

Indra solo asintió en aceptación. Sin hacer preguntas o un interrogatorio ahora. Tenía curiosidad por conocerla, pero eso podría esperar

—Me llamo, Indra Otsutsuki.

Azula camino hacia Indra con calma, y extendió su mano, ganando una pequeña sonrisa del Otsutsuki de pelo castaño. Los dos miembros de la sangre real se estrecharon la mano, mientras un nuevo respeto por las habilidades del otro era el inicio de algún tipo de amistad.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, se escuchó uno voz joven llamar cerca de ellos.

—/Neesan/.

Fin del cap. Espero que les haya gustado.

Sean libres de comentar.

️Si les gusta la historia, por favor dejen una . Ayuda a impulsar la historia sabiendo que hay personas que les gusta leer el capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado mi escritura. Perdón si hay algunas fallas ortográficas. Estás serán editadas con prontitud.

Hasta la próxima.

Soytuperdicion17


End file.
